Stars
by Helen Annette
Summary: ¿alguna vez has mirado las estrellas y sientes que algo es distinto?... dos chicas nuevas en Hogwarts... aventuras.. descubrimientos y un poco de cosas rosas .. lean porfis!!!
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo uno: un colegio y dos amigas.  
  
Las estrellas; como me gusta mirarlas, son tan hermosas, brillantes e inalcanzables durante la noche, y que no se intimidan aun cuando la luna a su lado las hace lucir indefensas, quisiera poder tener una de ellas conmigo, para no sentirme tan solo. y tan indefenso, por que yo tengo encima un peso tan grande y me siento tan pequeño, a veces quisiera escapar de mis preocupaciones, ser una persona normal, sin responsabilidades tan grandes, sin tener que llevar una carga que apenas puedo controlar y que me atormenta día tras día, quisiera tan solo un poco de felicidad, de cariño y de comprensión que me fue arrebatada cuando apenas era un bebé. pero veo que la felicidad no es para mí, y creo que cada vez se apaga mas mi esperanza y pierdo las ganas de vivir. Quisiera..  
  
_o_:::: _o_ :::_o_:::_o_:::_o_:::_o_:::_o_:::_o_:::_o_:::_o_:::_o_:::_o_:::_o_  
  
El Instituto Cottingley para brujas. una institución para jóvenes brujas de importantes familias, situado en un lugar mas allá de nuestra imaginación, donde sus altos muros están rodeados de conocimiento y dedicación, de armonía y tranquilidad, un lugar ideal para el estudio y el aprendizaje de las cosas mas increíbles que rodean a este mundo. la magia. Por tanto el Instituto es un lugar muy especial y sus alumnas también lo son, sin embargo no todo es lo que parece.  
  
-Señorita Helen, creo que ya es lo suficientemente grande como para comportarse dentro de mi clase y el que usted sepa todo no le da derecho a no prestar ¡Atención!- dijo enfadada la profesora de transformaciones, una mujer alta y delgada, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño y una túnica de color azul marino que hacia juego con sus ojos que en esos momentos reflejaban disgusto.  
  
- ehh, yo. lo siento profesora Walkins, no era mi intención- dijo una chica nerviosa que al instante que llamó su atención la profesora se puso de pie, esta era muy bonita, alta y esbelta, con el cabello largo negro y lacio recogido en una coleta y con algunos mechones sueltos por su rostro, su tez era clara y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color gris. Miraba a la profesora con temor, casi nunca le llamaban la atención, era de las mejores alumnas del colegio. Se escucharon risitas detrás de ella de otras chicas que la maestra alcanzó a escuchar y les lanzó una dura mirada.  
  
- siéntese señorita y procure estar atenta a mi clase- la chica suspiró aliviada y se sentó al instante.  
  
- quiero que para el curso que viene me traigan un ensayo de dos pergaminos sobre los animagos.- dijo con voz mas calmada la profesora. Se escuchó el suave sonido del toque de una campana de plata, marcaba el fin de la clase, las chicas de sexto curso salieron apresuradas a su siguiente y última clase del día.  
  
Helen tomó sus cosas y salio a prisa hacia su siguiente clase, la cual era su preferida. Ella era la hija de un importante miembro del Ministerio de Magia, sus padres, a los cuales quería mucho, la habían convencido de entrar a este Instituto, aunque al principio no le había agradado nada la idea de tener que convivir con varias jovencitas de su edad pues se había acostumbrado a la educación con una tutora que personalmente le impartía la clase, recordó que al principio no había sido fácil, a diferencia de las demás a ella no le gustaba estar andar pavoneándose por los pasillos y sentirse superior, recordaba el miedo que había sentido en su primer día, como todas las miradas se clavaban en ella, criticándola y juzgándola, se sentía como un pequeño ratón al cual todas las aves rapiñas veían como su próxima presa. Ese día lo recordaría por siempre.  
  
Llegó a los vestidores y se apresuro a cambiarse solo le quedaban cinco minutos o llegaría tarde y eso no le gustaba nada al profesor Bell, en cuatro minutos ya estaba lista, ahora tenía que ir contra reloj y apresurarse a llegar a medio camino se detuvo y miró su mano, ¡se le había olvidado su varita!, se reprimió a si misma por ser tan distraída, ¿cómo se le ocurría llegar a clase sin el elemento mas importante? Oía la voz del profesor Bell en su cabeza "señorita Helen su falta de atención la va a matar un día de estos". Rápidamente tomó su varita y hecho a correr en dirección a su salón, miró su hermoso reloj de oro (regalo de navidad de su abuela) justo a tiempo. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta.  
  
Abrió mucho los ojos, frente a ella había una banda de dos metros de ancho y catorce metros de largo y en el centro dos chicas ambas preparadas con sus máscaras de malla ya puestas y ocultaban sus rostros, estaban en posición de saludo, cada una al centro de la banda con sus varitas, hubo una leve reverencia, apenas se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas de la clase estaban en lo más alejado del salón y además el profesor aún no había llegado, miraba a todos lados buscando.  
  
-"ensis"- escucho decir a ambas chicas, un brillo cubrió las varitas y las transformó en dos largas espadas. Dieron unos cuantos pasos y se pusieron nuevamente frente a frente, la tensión crecía en el salón; Helen solo miraba, no podía articular palabra, sabía que lo que iba a empezar no era nada bueno, retrocedió y se limitó a observar. Ambas chicas habían tomado la posición básica de en guardia, una posición agazapada con ambas rodillas flexionadas, el brazo de atrás doblado hacia arriba y el brazo de la espada en posición horizontal hacia la oponente. Pudo distinguir a ambas por una cosa, una tenía el guante de color azul y la otra de color negro, aún no podía saber quienes eran por que tenían el rostro cubierto y su curiosidad la estaba matando, puso más atención. La chica del guante de color azul comenzó con una estocada, un movimiento sencillo, pero la otra chica retrocedió y la detuvo con una parada, se separaron y volvieron a la posición elemental.  
  
-¿preparada para perder?- preguntó la chica de guante azul.  
  
-apenas estoy calentando- contesto burlonamente la otra.  
  
En cuestión de segundos las dos chicas estaban sumergidas en una intensa pelea, Helen recordó que no se permitía el uso de la espada a menos que un profesor lo permitiese y estuviese ahí para asegurarse de que no se lastimaran, por ello solo utilizaban el florete, que era mucho más delgado que la espada y más flexible y tenía una punta roma, es decir que no hacía daño. De pronto, cuando pensó que nada podía ir peor apareció el profesor Bell. Entró al salón, al parecer las dos chicas que estaban en combate no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.  
  
-¿se puede saber que hacen?- exclamó el profesor, las chicas perdieron el control y se lastimaron, una tenía solo una pequeña herida en el brazo, poco profunda, pero la otra tenía una mas grande en la pierna y no paraba de sangrar. Las dos bajaron la guardia y miraron al profesor. Este estaba muy enojado, a pesar de ser un hombre de muy buen carácter, no le gustaba que lo desobedeciesen, miró a las chicas con sus grandes ojos castaños, tenía puesto el traje de esgrima y llevaba el casco en una mano apoyado en su cintura, en la otra mano tenía sostenida la varita firmemente, su cabello de color paja lo tenía peinado para atrás, y a pesar de su edad aun se veía muy joven.  
  
-muy bien jovencitas miren lo que ha hecho su falta de juicio, en todos los años que he estado como maestro en esta venerable institución jamás había tenido a dos alumnas como ustedes dos- dijo el profesor con aire decepcionado, las chicas bajaron la cabeza.  
  
-quiero que me acompañen a mi escritorio, sepan que su comportamiento no será pasado por alto, quítense las mascaras y acompáñenme por favor- ordenó el profesor, las chicas obedecieron, y se quitaron las máscaras dejando ver quienes eran las dos, Helen miró sorprendida y a la vez comprendiendo todo, la chica del guante azul era no muy delgada, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio recogido en un extravagante peinado, su nombre era Mary Sue, la chica mas odiosa que conocía, Mary miró la herida que tenía en el brazo no era la gran cosa y miró a la otra chica con odio, esta solo le devolvió otra mirada de odio (n/a: mas o menos así ¬¬+) a diferencia de la otra esta era alta, delgada y de piel pálida, su cabello de color castaño oscuro lo tenía recogido en una larga trenza, y sus ojos de color miel estaban llenos de ira. Ambas caminaron apesadumbradas hacia el profesor y solo escuchaban sin decir nada su castigo. Unos minutos después las dos chicas salieron del salón, Helen supuso que el profesor las mandó a la enfermería, caminó al igual que todas las chicas hacia el centro del salón y la clase finalmente comenzó.  
  
Después de la clase, como era de esperarse la noticia de la pelea, entre las dos enemigas más famosas del colegio se difundió tan rápido que para la hora de la comida era la plática principal en todas las mesas. Helen entro al comedor principal, lo primero a la vista eran varios grupos de mesas circulares perfectamente acomodadas y adornadas, como un restaurante elegante, al fondo estaba la mesa principal donde se encontraban los profesores, Helen se dirigió a la mesa más apartada como de costumbre, la mesa tenía sus habituales arreglos florales de rosas y demás extrañas flores, sobre la mesa estaban colocados perfectamente los platos de oro y copas de cristal, se sentó tomó un papel que había frente a ella y lo leyó, era el menú de ese día y no tenia mucha hambre, así solo pidió unas papas asadas que al instante aparecieron en su plato y su copa también se llenó , tomo el tenedor y cuando se disponía a tomar su primer bocado, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro. Giró su cabeza para ver quien era y ahí se encontraba la misma chica de ojos color miel, mirándola, esta le sonrió.  
  
-hola- dijo Helen invitándola a sentarse, esta lo hizo y tomó la hoja que ella anteriormente había utilizado para ver el menú del día.  
  
-hola, ¿ya revisaste la tabla de calificaciones finales?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-no, la verdad no he tenido tiempo- respondió volviendo a poner atención a su comida. La otra chica pidió también papas asadas y empezó a comer tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- no pudo evitar decir Helen.  
  
-ah, si te refieres a lo de Mary Sue.- respondió vagamente.  
  
-sí, ¿Por qué se pelearon?- la curiosidad invadía a Helen, miró a su amiga a los ojos tratando de buscar respuestas.  
  
-no se te puede ocultar nada ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Annette, por favor ya dime- insistió Helen. La aludida dio un suspiro.  
  
-bien, la víbora (acostumbraba a llamar a Mary así) empezó todo, ella empezó a hablar de todas las cosas que tenía planeada hacer con su mamá y de la lástima que sentía por todas las personas que no tenían.-hizo una larga pausa- ya sabes, empezó con sus risitas tontas y luego pues, pasó esto- dijo señalando la pierna herida- y ya.  
  
-te pudiste haber metido en muchos problemas ¿sabes?- dijo Helen preocupada., Annette le devolvió el comentario con una sonrisa.  
  
-sabes que eso es lo que menos me importa, ¡soy la reina de los problemas!- dijo un poco más alegre y se echaron a reír.  
  
Después de la comida, las dos se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios, antes de llegar al pasillo que daba a estos había un enorme cuadro de madera colocado en la pared, en este aparecía en letras grandes de color esmeralda: "LISTA DE CALIFICACIONES DE EXÁMENES FINALES". Las dos chicas corrieron hacia el cuadro y buscaron sus nombres.  
  
-¡lo sabía!- exclamó Annette.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Helen  
  
-que tu tendrías la calificación mas alta- dijo riendo Annette.  
  
-Annette por dios, ¿que tiene de emocionante eso?, además el que yo tenga la calificación más alta no es la gran cosa- dijo Helen avergonzándose un poco, no le gustaba presumir ni mucho menos. Annette empezó a hacer gestos de alabanza a Helen como si fuera una diosa.  
  
-Ann, basta- dijo Helen azorándose más.  
  
-je, je, je, lo siento, pero eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, mira que sacar excelencia en transformaciones, eso es ¡casi imposible!- dijo Annette con gestos exagerados.  
  
-eso es mentira, transformaciones es una materia básica- la corrigió Helen- además lo que si es asombroso es que alguien tenga excelencia en pociones ¿no es verdad Ann?- dijo mirando inquisitivamente a su amiga.  
  
-ehh.-balbuceó, su ojos miel se dirigieron mirando lo interesante del piso- bueno la verdad es que pociones no es tan difícil solo es seguir el método correcto y ya- explicó Annette.  
  
-lo que tu digas- dijo Helen señalándola con el dedo índice- mejor nos vamos antes de que algún maestro llegue, además debemos empezar a preparar nuestras cosas, mañana es el ultimo día y nos vamos.  
  
-tienes razón- corroboró Annette- no quiero que se me olvide nada. Así las dos chicas se dirigieron cada una a sus dormitorios, lo que no sabían era que realmente esa iba a ser su última noche en ese colegio.  
  
A la mañana siguiente.  
  
-dios mío se me hizo tarde- exclamó Helen saltando de su cama adoselada, hizo a un lado una de las blancas cortinas de seda, se calzó sus zapatillas de dormir, y se fue corriendo hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta entró y vio que la tina de mármol ya estaba preparada para que ella se metiera a bañar, dio gracias por ese detalle y se apresuró, se sumergió en el agua y aunque el agua estaba muy agradable no podía perder el tiempo, ¿Cómo es que se había quedado dormida?, percibió el dulce aroma que emanaba el agua, sacudió su cabeza, no debía perder el tiempo, terminó de bañarse, tomo una bata de baño y se colocó una toalla en su cabeza, se dirigió al armario y tomo su uniforme, en minutos ya estaba lista, corrió al tocador y se peinó, y como siempre se recogió el cabello, casi no le gustaba llevarlo suelto. Salió disparada como una flecha hacia el comedor, entró miró a todas las mesas y encontró que Ann la estaba esperando, esta le hizo señas para que fuera hacia donde estaba, Helen se sentó a su lado y tomó aire, correr tan rápido la había fatigado.  
  
-perdón. se me hizo.-dijo pausadamente.  
  
-tarde- le ayudo a concluir Annette, Helen solo le dirigió una sonrisa- clásico de ti Helen, el día que tengas una cita el chico tendrá que ser muy paciente para esperarte, je, je, je- dijo burlonamente Annette. Helen solo alcanzó a darle un codazo.  
  
-no estoy interesada en chicos- dijo sin dejar de mirar su plato y cruzando los brazos.  
  
-eso es por ahora- susurró Ann, Helen la escuchó y la miró con cara de eso no es cierto.  
  
-Ya Helen no te enojes, es malo para tu salud- dijo Ann en tono consolador.  
  
-de acuerdo- dijo, y mientras tanto miró que Ann ya había terminado de desayunar, Helen pidió solo unas salchichas que aparecieron al instante y comenzó a comer.  
  
-¿ya tienes planes para las vacaciones?- preguntó Ann, Helen la miró.  
  
-realmente no, papá tiene que terminar unos negocios en París y mamá estará ocupada un tiempo a finales de vacaciones se comprometió a ayudar en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.- dijo Helen sin mucho animo, le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con sus padres pero este verano iban a estar muy ocupados.  
  
-¿Por qué no vienes la última semana de vacaciones a mi casa?-preguntó Ann, Helen la miró sorprendida, solo había ido una vez a la casa de Ann y solo había llegado hasta el recibidor.  
  
-¿es enserio?- preguntó incrédula Helen.  
  
-por supuesto- respondió Ann- podrás quedarte hasta que inicie el curso e iremos a comprar nuestras cosas juntas ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-sería genial- dijo emocionada.  
  
-entonces esta hecho, tu pasaras la última semana de vacaciones en mi casa- dijo Annette contenta. Helen sonrió y continuó comiendo, Annette susurró algo y al instante apareció frente a ella una rebanada de un delicioso pastel de chocolate.  
  
-¡Ann!- exclamó Helen- pero si apenas es el desayuno y ya estas comiendo postres- Ann la miró y alejó el plato de Helen, Helen rió, Ann tenía una enorme debilidad por los postres, era imposible no verla comiendo dulces y los chocolates eran sus favoritos.  
  
-bueno, hoy es un día especial y por eso hay que celebrarlo con dulces- dijo sonriente y con una mirada maliciosa. Helen reconoció esa mirada.  
  
-¿Qué tramas esta vez Ann?- preguntó Helen poniendo las manos en la cadera, esperando una explicación.  
  
-¿yo?, nada- dijo con una mirada tan tierna que a Helen la conmovió como odiaba cuando hacía eso no podías renegarle nada.  
  
Se escuchó un gritó y todas las que estaban en el comedor se sobresaltaron. Mary Sue entró corriendo al comedor, y miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien, Helen escucho la risita de Ann. Se volvió para ver a Mary Sue y notó cual era el motivo de su histeria, ¡el color de su cabello era verde!, Mary la miró y luego vio a Annette, esta no le daba importancia al asunto y seguía comiendo plácidamente su pastel.  
  
-¡tú!- gritó Mary Sue señalándola, todas las presentes miraron a Annette, sin embargo Annette no mostraba expresión alguna y levantó la vista para ver a Mary Sue.  
  
-¿si?- dijo Ann en un tono frío.  
  
-tu me hiciste eso, ¿Cómo te atreviste?- empezó a gritar Mary Sue histérica.  
  
La profesora Evelyn, una mujer mayor, ojos negros y mirada penetrante, de estatura media y cabello canoso se acercó hasta ellas y tomó a Mary Sue por los hombros.  
  
-expliquen que es lo que pasa aquí señoritas- dijo mirándolas a las dos de forma indiferente.  
  
-está- señaló nuevamente a Ann- se atrevió a hacerme esto, mire- dijo dramáticamente y mostrándole un verde mechón de cabello, Helen estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, Mary Sue pareciá una de esas estrellas de rock muggle (gente no mágica) La profesora miró a Annette acusadoramente.  
  
-¿es cierto eso señorita Van Garrett?- preguntó secamente la profesora.  
  
-profesora- dijo Annette en tono superior- no es de mi agrado hacer ese tipo de cosas y además ¿como podría yo entrar en la habitación de ella, si todas las habitaciones son cerradas con hechizos durante la noche?- explicó Annette, su excusa había funcionado, una vez más se había librado de problemas y castigos. La profesora abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente meditó por un momento.  
  
- Señorita Smithers- se dirigió a Mary- me temo que la señorita Van Garrett tiene razón, tal vez usted tuvo la culpa- dijo calmadamente la profesora.  
  
-pero. pero.-empezó Mary Sue mirando con odio intenso a Annette.  
  
- sin peros señorita, vaya con la profesora Catherine (la profesora de pociones), tal vez ella la pueda ayudar- dijo la profesora Evelyn y la condujo fuera del comedor, al salir todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas. Helen estaba muerta de risa, miró a Annette esta también estaba riendo a carcajadas.  
  
-¿fuiste tú verdad?- dijo Helen abrazando su estomago, reír tanto le había hecho que le doliera.  
  
-te explico después- dijo Annette y le guiño un ojo. Realmente si había sido ella. Dos horas más tarde las chicas ya se encontraban todas listas en el recibidor principal esperando la llegada de sus padres, cuando apareció Mary Sue todas trataron de disimular su risa al parecer la maestra no había conseguido la poción adecuada para quitarle el color a su cabello, llevaba una ridícula especie de bufanda púrpura que le cubría el verdoso cabello. Annette sonreía con satisfacción, mientras las chicas habían subido a sus habitaciones a terminar de preparar sus equipajes, Annette había dejado a su elfina personal arreglando lo último y se fue al dormitorio de Helen a contarle como había logrado darle al cabello de esa víbora ese color y como había logrado pasar los hechizos que se colocaban durante las noches en los dormitorios para la seguridad de las chicas. Helen escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.  
  
:::---flash back---:::  
  
-¡pociones!, lo sabía-exclamó Helen- entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que le va a durar?- preguntó emocionada.  
  
-tres semanas- dijo Annette mostrando a la vez tres dedos- y la maestra no encontrará el antídoto porque me aseguré de que se perdiera- dijo con su clásica sonrisa maliciosa. Helen la miró confundida y Annette sacó una hoja al parecer de un libro de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Helen esta la analizó y se dio cuenta de lo que había tratado de decir su amiga.  
  
-tu.-dijo Helen con el trozo del libro de pociones en la mano- ¿Cómo?  
  
- tu crees que alguien que adore las pociones. -empezó Annette.  
  
-y que sea la alumna favorita de la profesora- continúo Helen, aunque Annette no lo admitiera era la mejor en pociones y la maestra la apreciaba mucho pero a Annette siempre lo negaba. En ese momento solo arqueó una ceja en señal de negación.  
  
-te decía que durante la última hora de ayer me las arregle para entrar en el laboratorio de pociones y aproveche el momento y pues no me iba a ir sin despedirme de la víbora y darle las gracias por la herida que me hizo en la pierna- dijo señalando esta a su vez, ya no quedaba ninguna cicatriz la medimaga del colegio la había curado perfectamente.  
  
-me lo imaginé- dijo Helen- bueno ¿y como fue que pudiste entrar a su cuarto?- esta era la parte a la que Helen quería llegar.  
  
-bueno, pues no fue tan difícil, es un hechizo que se ve hasta séptimo curso- explicó- pero lo que me costó mucho trabajo fue volverlo a poner, lo que no me imaginé es que no lo supieras, si esta en el libro "Cottingley, un instituto un universo." pensé que ya lo habías leído.  
  
-bueno si lo leí, pero no lo recuerdo- Helen que estaba hincada sobre su cama se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y estuvo en silencio un rato recordando, Annette no la interrumpió. Helen volvió la atención hacia su amiga.  
  
-creo que ya es hora de irnos- anunció Helen.  
  
-bien veamos que logró hacer la víbora- una Annette sonriente salió de la habitación y juntas se dirigieron al recibidor principal, los elfos domésticos se encargarían de llevar sus cosas.  
  
::: Fin del flash back :::  
  
La primera en irse fue Mary Sue y como siempre sus mayordomos la fueron a traer, así poco a poco las chicas se iban retirando, hasta que solo quedaron Helen y Annette. Las dos platicaban alegremente sobre sus proyectos para el verano, y de repente entraron tres personas al recibidor.  
  
-papá. mamá- gritó emocionada Helen. Un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro como el de Helen y ojos azules miraba con cariño a su hija a su lado estaba una señora muy elegante delgada y de cabello castaño claro, con los mismos ojos grises de Helen y de carácter noble.  
  
-papá- esta vez era Annette se había abalanzado sobre un señor alto y bien parecido con el cabello oscuro y ojos de color marrón, era delgado y usaba unas gafas que le daban personalidad este abrazó a Ann con dulzura.  
  
-hola chicas- saludo el papá de Annette que aunque en apariencia era un hombre muy serio tenía muy buen corazón.  
  
-hola señor Thomas- saludó una sonriente Helen. Los padres de Helen y Annette comenzaron a charlar mientras salían al patio principal del colegio era enorme, a la derecha había un gran laberinto de setos, y al frente una fuente con un ángel tocando una lira, era de gran tamaño, a su alrededor habían enormes jardines con diferentes flores hermosas, que le daban vida al lugar, no muy lejos habían dos enormes limusinas esperando.  
  
-bueno, entonces hasta dentro de un mes Helen, nos veremos- se despidió Ann y le dio un abrazo a su amiga esta también correspondió el abrazo.  
  
El señor Thomas padre de Ann y el padre de Helen el señor Matew se despidieron y cada una partió hacia su hogar.  
  
Helen subió a su correspondiente Limusina y se durmió durante el largo trayecto a casa. En cuestión de unas horas habían llegado a la Residencia de los Plymounth, una hermosa mansión al pie de una colina una construcción antigua pero bien conservada, con dos hermosos jardines llenos de flores de diversos colores que le daban un brillo especial a aquel lugar y dos grandes pilares decorados con ángeles que estaban justo en la entrada principal y daban la bienvenida, además si ponías mucha atención podías escuchar su hermoso canto. La familia Plymounth entró a la estancia principal, del techo pendía un enorme candelabro con grabados de flores y había velas encendidas que flotaban sobre este e iluminaban de forma acogedora. Helen tomó la cena en compañía de sus padres, siempre le había gustado estar a lado de ellos, tenía una enorme sonrisa, las vacaciones eran su parte favorita del año, no mas tareas, no más exámenes y no mas maestros, estuvo platicando un rato con sus padres sobre todo lo ocurrido en el instituto cuando llegó a la parte del cabello verde de Mary Sue sus padres rieron a carcajadas, la verdad es que a los señores Pymounth nunca les había agradado la familia de Mary Sue, pero por el contrario se llevaban muy bien con el papá de Annette. Después de la cena, Helen estaba muy cansada por el largo viaje, aunque la verdad era muy cómodo viajar a veces en autos muggles. Subió las largas escaleras de caracol que daban a la segunda planta caminó por el largo pasillo y llegó finalmente a su habitación abrió la enorme puerta de roble de par en par y se encontró con su habitación, una enorme cama adoselada de la cual en cada esquina caían grácilmente largas cortinas de seda de color amarillo, frente a la cama había una enorme ventana con cortinas largas amarillas con adornos dorados y tenía una vista excelente, desde ahí podía ver los amaneceres más hermosos, junto a la cama había dos mesitas y al fondo tenía su escritorio de trabajo todo estaba perfectamente en orden como a ella le gustaba. Se cambió de ropa y se puso su bata de dormir y se dejo caer en la cama donde la alcanzó un profundo sueño. A la semana siguiente los padres de Helen saldrían de la ciudad para terminar compromisos de trabajo, a Helen no le agradó mucho la idea pero no podía hacer nada. Entonces llegó la noche antes de que sus padres se fueran, estaban cenando muy a gusto, Helen terminó la cena y se iba a parar para despedirse de sus padres pero su padre la detuvo.  
  
-siéntate- le pidió de forma amable, Helen lo miraba sin comprender-tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante contigo.- Helen miró a su madre y esta asintió.  
  
-hija- comenzó a decir la madre de Helen- sabes que te queremos mucho y queremos lo mejor para ti, por ello tu padre y yo hemos tomado una decisión.- Helen oía atenta cada palabra.  
  
-nosotros hemos decidido que tienes que ir a estudiar a otro colegio- Helen abrió mucho los ojos ¿otro colegio? Pero que estaban pensando sus padres, iba a protestar pero su padre se lo impidió.  
  
-Helen, cariño escúchanos, ahora son tiempos difíciles y muy peligrosos y la verdad el instituto Cotinggley no es el lugar más seguro por ello te cambiaremos a otra institución- argumentó su padre  
  
-¿si? ¿A cual?- dijo Helen con enfado.  
  
-Hogwarts- respondieron sus padres a coro.  
  
-¿Hogwarts?, papá pero.- Helen lo miró suplicante.  
  
-no te preocupes no vas a ir sola- dijo el su padre con una sonrisa en el rostro- si eso es lo que te preocupa la buena noticia es que Thomas y yo tuvimos una charla y llegamos a la misma conclusión- explicó el señor Plymounth.  
  
-eso quiere decir que.-dijo Helen muy emocionada.  
  
-Annette también va ir a Hogwarts- concluyó la madre de Helen.  
  
-¡genial!- exclamó emocionada Helen.  
  
-espero que Annette tome tan bien la noticia como tu- dijo su madre distraídamente. Helen sonrió nerviosamente la casa de los Van Garrett iba a ser un caos conociendo a Annette.  
  
Y mientras tanto en casa de los Van Garrett.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!- se escuchó una fuerte exclamación por toda la enorme mansión.  
  
-Ann cariño tranquilízate, no es para tanto- dijo apresuradamente el señor Thomas, su hija estaba envuelta en ira después de la noticia.  
  
-¿Qué no es para tanto?, me estas diciendo que me vas a mandar a Hogwarts así por que sí- dijo histérica- pues no pienso ir- dijo dándose vuelta y cruzando los brazos. Annette comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.  
  
- Annette Amelié Van Garrett- exclamó su padre, cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo significaban problemas, ups lo había olvidado era ella la reina de los problemas.  
  
-¿que es lo que desea señor Thomas Andrew Van Garrett?- preguntó enfadada Annette.  
  
-escucha - dijo más tranquilo- si te cambio a esa institución es por tu seguridad hija no deseo que nada malo te pase por eso tomé esa decisión- Annette arqueó una ceja- además no vas sola también irá contigo Helen, su padre y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo- dijo esperando que lo último la convenciera.  
  
-¿enserio?- preguntó insegura.  
  
-de verdad cariño- dijo su padre con su mejor sonrisa. Annette caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y lo abrazó.  
  
-gracias por preocuparte por mí y perdóname por ser tan egoísta- susurró Annette.  
  
-es mi obligación como padre preocuparme por mi princesa- dijo y la miró a los ojos- estas perdonada.  
  
Annette sonrió muy contenta, y subió a su habitación con muchas ideas en la cabeza pero lo primero que haría sería escribirle una carta a su mejor amiga Helen.  
  
Hablando de Helen recibió la correspondiente carta de Annette a tiempo, a través de la lechuza de la familia Van Garrett, su nombre era Zephyrus, una lechuza grisácea casi negra de gran tamaño y ojos muy amarillos aunque aparentaba ser muy agresiva por el contrario era una lechuza muy noble y dulce. Le entregó la carta a Helen e inmediatamente la lechuza salió volando por la ventana, Helen se sentó en la mesa frente al escritorio la abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer:  
  
Querida Helen: Ya te habrás enterado de la terrible noticia del cambio de colegio, creedme que cuando me enteré casi me muero, (Helen se imagino toda la escena que le habría hecho Ann a su padre) pero bueno la parte buena es que vamos a estar juntas. En fin solo te quería recordar que solo faltan unos cuantos días para que vengas a casa, ah y mi padre me acaba de decir que se tiene que ir a una reunión importante a ¡Tokio! , que malvado me deja sola pero la pasaremos bien, espero ansiosamente la última semana de vacaciones. Se despide. Annette  
  
P.D. no me había dado cuenta de una de las ventajas de cambiarse de institución, ¡nos libramos de la pequeña víbora!  
  
Helen rió era cierto ya no verían mas a la odiosa de Mary Sue, guardó cuidadosamente la carta en un cajón que tenía en su escritorio, ahí guardaba todas las cartas que recibía especialmente las de Annette, suspiró, ella también ya quería que llegara la última semana de vacaciones no aguantaba más tiempo estar sola. Volvió a mirar el escritorio y encontró la carta de Hogwarts le había llegado hace tres días la tomó nuevamente entre sus manos y la volvió a leer, finalmente la dejó junto donde estaba y se detuvo a pensar un momento, al principio el cambio de colegio no le pareció tan malo, pero ahora pensándolo bien, iba a relacionarse con personas que no conocía y además de que en esa escuela habían tanto chicas como chicos, y jamás en su vida había estado en un colegio con niños, el simple hecho de pensar en esa idea le daba escalofríos, no iba a ser lo mismo que en el colegio Cottingley y además se iba a sentir como una extraña en medio de tantas personas. Se abrazó a si misma, respiró profundamente y se relajó, iría con Annette y al menos tendría una amiga eso la aliviaba mucho.  
  
-tranquila, todo va a salir bien- dijo para sí misma. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta bajaría a cenar, los elfos domésticos ya deberían haber preparado todo y no los haría esperar.  
  
Así la última semana de vacaciones llegó al fin par a alivio de Helen, ya no estaría tan sola en su enorme mansión sin nada que hacer, volvió a repasar sus cosas para ver si no se olvidaba de algo y entonces fue que se dio cuenta.  
  
-¿Dónde esta?-exclamó Helen viendo una pequeña cesta muy bien adornada vacía.  
  
-disculpe señorita, ¿Qué busca?- se adelantó un elfo, este era pequeño de piel verde y ojos enormes de color ambarino, llevaba puesta una pequeña camisa azul y miraba a la Helen con respeto.  
  
-es que no encuentro a Bastet- respondió angustiada Helen, Bastet era su gato y lo quería mucho siempre estaba a su lado y lo no se podía ir sin el.  
  
- lo buscaré enseguida señorita- y con un plin desapareció.  
  
Helen se sentó en su cama esperando, en unos minutos volvió a aparecer el mismo elfo con un pequeño gato en manos, este era de color claro una especie de gris con unos cuantos mechones de color negro en las patas, las orejas y la punta de la cola, tenía unos lindos ojos de color azul grisáceo que miraban tiernamente a Helen.  
  
-pequeño bribón me tenías preocupada- dijo Helen tomando al pequeño felino entre sus brazos este ronroneó suavemente- Gracias Ruther- dijo mirando al elfo, este hizo una profunda reverencia.  
  
-para servirle señorita- dijo educadamente y como antes volvió a desaparecer.  
  
En poco tiempo Helen ya estaba en camino a la casa de Annette, debido a que Bastet se negaba a ir en su cesto decidió llevarlo en brazos este pequeño se acomodó en el regazo de Helen. Transcurrido el largo viaje Helen se asomó por la ventana de la limusina y pudo ver la mansión de los Van Garrett, a diferencia de la suya, la mansión Van Garrett era más grande y algo lúgubre, en medio del enorme jardín había una gran escultura de dos ángeles cada una de ellas tenía una mano recargada en una espada recargada sobre el suelo y cada una miraba en una posición contraria, a Helen le llamaba mucho la atención esa escultura desde la primera vez que había venido. El auto se detuvo y la puerta se abrió por si sola, bajó con Bastet en los brazos. Una fría brisa rozó su rostro miró a la entrada alguien ya la estaba esperando. 


	2. capitulo dos

Antes que nada muchas gracias kitiara ^0^ espero que ahora el capitulo se vea bien. Espero que nuestra historia sea lo suficientemente buena para que la sigas leyendo. T_T somos unas aprendices en esto de las historias espero nos comprendas.  
  
"hay cuatro etapas en la vida: nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir. Pero para mí solo existe una etapa importante: vivir." Shelob.  
  
CAPITULO DOS: Hogwarts mi nuevo hogar.  
  
-¡Helen!- exclamó una emocionada Annette esta corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga, al igual que Helen tenía una ropa muggle, Helen solo había decidido llevar un sencillo pantalón azul y una blusa blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mientras que Annette llevaba una larga falda negra y una camiseta del mismo color. Cuando Annette llegó a donde Helen se encontraba la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la gran casa. Llegaron a la puerta principal y se detuvieron.  
  
-deja que el pequeño Bastet ande suelto por la casa- le dijo Annette.  
  
-¿no te molesta?- preguntó Helen.  
  
-no habrá ningún problema y creo que después de ese largo viaje necesita descansar, ah, y deja que los elfos se encarguen de tu equipaje, ellos la llevarán a tu habitación- dijo Annette y Helen dejó a Bastet en el suelo, este como si entendiera todo lo que las dos chicas platicaban se dirigió por otra parte.  
  
Entraron juntas al enorme recibidor y era tal y como Helen lo recordaba, a los lados había pinturas que se movían algunos paisajes y otros retratos de personas, Annette le había explicado que eran sus abuelos y bisabuelos, todo estaba en un profundo silencio, el piso del recibidor era de mármol y había extrañas esculturas a los lados del pasillo llegaron a una parte donde todo se extendía, a la derecha estaba la sala y a la izquierda se encontraba el enorme comedor, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Helen fue lo que se encontraba frente a ella había una enorme escalera que subía al frente hasta la mitad del muro y luego se dividía en dos, la escalera tenía una larga alfombra púrpura que la cubría y justo donde la escalera se abría en dos en la parte superior se encontraba un enorme cuadro, Helen lo miró asombrada, la mujer de ese cuadro era hermosa, era delgada, tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un moño y tenía dos largos mechones sueltos y ondulados al frente, su tez era clara, y sus ojos de un hermoso color miel tenía una mirada llena de dulzura y estaba sentada sobre una silla.  
  
-es muy hermosa- no pudo evitar exclamar Helen, Annette la miró con su ojos color miel y Helen cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer del retrato era la madre de Annette.  
  
-gracias- fue lo único que consiguió decir Annette. La madre de Annette había muerto justo cuando ella iba a comenzar su primer curso, la noticia la había dejado destrozada, Helen nunca conoció a la Annette antes de la muerte de su madre, y Ann siempre trataba de evitar hablar del tema.  
  
-vamos a mi cuarto, hay muchas cosas que necesitamos platicar- dijo mas contenta Annette, Helen sonrió y siguió a su amiga escalares arriba, caminaron un poco y llegaron frente a una gran puerta de madera, Annette solo abrió la mitad y la invitó a pasar.  
  
-bienvenida a mi humilde habitación- anunció Annette haciendo una extravagante reverencia justo cuando ella entró. Helen se encontró con un gran cuarto, había una cama adoselada de gran tamaño, con largas cortinas de un color verde oscuro, había una ventada con cortinas largas que hacían juego con las de la cama, al fondo a la derecha había un escritorio de aspecto antiguo, algunas velas apagadas flotaban alrededor, sin embargo la luz que alumbraba el cuarto provenía de un enorme candelabro que pendía del techo, sobre el escritorio había unos papeles desacomodados por todas partes y al fondo sobre el escritorio un pequeño baúl de madera oscura con contornos plateados en forma de flores que lo hacían resaltar.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Helen señalando el curioso baúl. Annette fue hasta el escritorio y Helen la siguió le mostró el baúl y lo abrió. Helen se sorprendió mucho y se sorprendió al ver todas las cartas que ella le había enviado, Annette al ver su rostro sonrió.  
  
-¿creías que las iba a tirar todas?- dijo Annette con un fingido tono de enfado. Helen sonrió y negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente volvió a dirigir su atención a los papeles que había sobre la mesa, tenían dibujos muy extraños y estaban muy confusos comos si se tratasen de pociones pero muy complejas. Annette se dio cuenta de lo que Helen miraba y aunque no lo aparentaba Helen pudo notar preocupación en sus ojos, Ann recogió todo y lo metió en uno de los cajones, Helen no preguntó nada.  
  
-¿Bueno quieres tomar algo?- preguntó Annette y volvió a retomar su sonrisa.  
  
-una taza de té si no es mucha molestia- dijo Helen olvidando el asunto de las hojas.  
  
-¿quieres tomarlo aquí?-preguntó Ann- o lo prefieres abajo.  
  
-Aquí esta bien- dijo Helen. Annette tomó una pequeña campanilla de oro que estaba colocada en su mesita de noche y la hizo sonar. Al instante apareció frente a ellas una elfina con un curioso mandil violeta e inmediatamente hizo una profunda reverencia.  
  
-¿desean algo las señoritas?- preguntó al instante. Helen que ya se había acostumbrado al excelente servicio de los elfos no se extraño por su comportamiento.  
  
-si Demmy-dijo Annette dirigiéndose a la elfina- ¿podrías traernos el té aquí por favor?- pidió.  
  
-al instante señorita- y desapareció en una voluta de humo.  
  
Ann y Helen se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa para té que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, esta tenía una hermosa vista gracias a la enorme ventana que había frente a ella y podías apreciar una tarde agradable, en pocos minutos Demmy volvió con una bandeja de té y un platito con dulces, Annette distraídamente tomó uno, definitivamente Annette no iba a perder el gusto por los dulces, así pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche conversando y habían llegado al acuerdo de ir al callejón Diagon a conseguir todo su nuevo material escolar. Después Ann condujo a Helen a la habitación para esta última, a diferencia de la de Annette esta tenía colores mas claros y predominaba el amarillo estaba elegantemente acomodada, Helen le dio las gracias por su hospitalidad y Annette sonriente le dijo que no tenía nada que agradecer. Así Helen pasó la noche por primera vez en casa de los Van Garrett, a la mañana siguiente Helen se levantó muy temprano y se dio un relajante baño, se vistió con ropas muggles nuevamente, algo cómodo y sencillo, encima se puso una fina capa de color azul marino con un broche de plata en forma de una estrella alada. Bajó a prisa al comedor principal donde Annette la estaba esperando, Ann por su parte llevaba una túnica de color verde oscuro que combinaba con sus ojos, tomaron el desayuno y se finalmente se fueron al callejón Diagon, decidieron ir a través de polvos flu, y aparecieron en al chimenea del caldero chorreante, Helen miró con curiosidad a todos lados, habían diversas personas, nadie les prestaba atención todos eran magos sin lugar a dudas, algunos iban con túnicas y otros vestían de forma muy estrafalaria, caminaron hasta la entrada del callejón y con la varita tocaron los diferentes ladrillos que permitían el acceso al callejón ante ellas se abrió el mágico portal y se vieron arrastradas por una infinidad de personas, primero fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkins: túnicas para toda ocasión, Annette le dijo que había investigado que esa era la mejor tienda para comprar uniformes de primera calidad, entraron y una noble señora gordita y de cabello canoso las recibió y las trató dulcemente, Helen miró a Annette y se dio cuenta de que esta se sentía incomoda de que la trataran como una pequeña niña, la señora las hizo pararse en unos banquitos y unas cintas empezaron a tomar medidas por todo su cuerpo mágicamente, en instantes la señora apareció con cuatro juegos de túnicas para cada una, las chicas pagaron y salieron del lugar pasaron por la tienda del señor Ollivanders, una tienda para varitas pero ellas ya contaban con una; la de Helen era de cedro medía 29 centímetros, perfecta para transformaciones y tenía un centro de pluma de fénix, la de Annette era de nogal de veintiocho centímetros delgada y resistente, su centro era de pelo de la crin de unicornio, pasaron esa tienda y compraron el resto del material que necesitaban en la librería vieron a varios chicos que compraban materiales similares a los de ellas pero no les prestaban atención, cuatro horas mas tarde habían terminado sus compras, Annette vio una heladería llamada Florean Fostescue (n.a.esta mujer definitivamente no vive sin los dulces) y se dirigieron ahí a tomar un delicioso helado.  
  
-estoy cansada- exclamó Annette dejándose caer grácilmente en la silla. Helen igualmente se sentó.  
  
-lo mismo digo- dijo cansada- pero no tanto como tú- mirando a Annette que casi se acostaba en la silla.  
  
-jamás en mi vida había cargado con tantas cosas, fue una mala idea dejar a los elfos en casa- dijo Annette recuperando una posición correcta.  
  
-vamos- exclamó Helen- es bueno hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando.  
  
-lo del ejercicio esta bien- alegó Annette- pero no lo de cargar con todas las cosas-. Helen sonrió a su amiga.  
  
Después de un descanso salieron con todas sus cosas de regreso a casa de Ann, llegaron cansadas y dejaron las cosas en la habitación, Demmy regañó a Annette por no haber dejado que ella las acompañara para ayudarles con sus cosas, Ann le pidió perdón y la elfina los aceptó pero hizo prometer a Annette que no lo volvería a hacer, esta aceptó para que no se enojara más su elfina.  
  
-a eso me refería cuando te dije que deberíamos traer a los elfos- susurró al oído de Helen, esta asintió avergonzada por haberle dado problemas a Annette.  
  
Uno quiere que los días cuando son divertidos pasen lentamente pero al contrario pasan muy rápido así Helen se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente comenzarían su curso en tan extraña institución, la carta mencionaba que deberían tomar un tren en la estación King Cross, pero los padres de las chicas habían decidido llevarlas ellos mismos en sus respectivos autos, a lo que las chicas aceptaron muy contentas.  
  
Al fin llegó el no muy esperado día, Helen se levantó muy temprano, realmente no había podido dormir por los nervios, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, después de todo iba a ser su primer día de escuela en una nueva institución y no quería verse mal. Sus padres ya la estaban esperando en la entrada de la residencia, Helen bajó a prisa muy contenta, Annette estaba bajando las escaleras, además de sus cosas llevaba una mochila de más y Helen observó el libro que traía, era un libro de artes oscuras, Helen nunca supo el contenido, pero no le gustó la idea de que su amiga estuviera leyendo esas cosas, Annette le había asegurado y jurado que no lo hacía por malas intenciones y que tenía mucha curiosidad, solo eso, y que si trataba de explicarle no lo entendería, Helen no objetó mas pero tampoco se quedó muy conforme iba a vigilar a su amiga no quería que nada malo le pasase.  
  
-con que aquí estabas pequeñuela-dijo Annette a la vez que una pequeña gata de color negro y de apariencia extraña, con una larga cola, más larga de lo normal que en cualquier gato y ojos amarillos relucientes, que ronroneaba dulcemente mientras caminaba al lado de Ann, esta pequeña gatita se llamaba Anubis y era la mascota de Ann. Con un salto llegó hasta el hombro de Annette y ahí se quedó, era una gatita muy peculiar. Subieron cada una a su respectivo auto y se encaminaron a su gran viaje, a la nueva escuela. Durante el camino, los padres de Helen le relataban anécdotas de su vida a ella, esta escuchaba con atención sin perder cada detalle, esos eran de los pocos momentos agradables que pasaban junto a sus padres, así no sintió el correr de las horas y sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la entrada de un enorme y majestuoso castillo, de estilo medieval, a lo lejos pudo distinguir un enorme bosque y la luna adornaba el paisaje, Helen no desvió la atención de aquel lugar realmente se había quedado impresionada, aunque iba a extrañar el colegio Cottingley. El auto se detuvo justo en la entrada y bajó acompañada de sus padres, tomo a Bastet y lo colocó en su cesta, vio que Annette venía junto con su papá, al llegar a la entrada principal oyó el bullicio de cientos de alumnos, en un castillo tan grande ¿Cuántos alumnos habrían?, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello y ahora era demasiado tarde, vio que alguien ya los estaba esperando en la entrada, una mujer, ya mayor de edad con el pelo cubierto por unas cuantas canas pero dejando vestigios de que alguna vez fue negro, tenía un sombrero alto con la punta torcida y usaba unas gafas en las cuales detrás habían unos ojos de color castaño que los miraban impaciente. Tenía una postura recta y firme, en cuanto se acercaron los saludó a todos muy amablemente y se presentó su nombre era Minerva Macgonagall, los llevó a través del colegio por amplios pasillos, el lugar era impresionante pero la verdad faltaba un poco de limpieza. Después de caminar mucho llegaron a una pequeña estancia donde los estaba esperando un hombre ya mayor de edad, el cabello completamente blanco y una barba del mismo color que le llegaba a la cintura, era delgado y de ojos azules tenía unas gafas de media luna que le daban el aspecto de ser una persona muy noble. Se acercó al grupo y saludó a todos.  
  
-señoritas, bienvenidas sean a esta su nueva casa- dijo el profesor cuyo nombre era Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Las dos, acostumbras a los buenos modales hicieron una leve reverencia al mismo tiempo, el profesor Dumbledore sonrió. Era un hombre muy agradable.  
  
-al ver que han llegado un poco tarde, ya no alcanzaron a estar en la ceremonia de selección, sin embargo cada una tiene que ir a una respectiva casa, Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw o Slytherin- dijo la profesora Macgonagall, las chicas se miraron, no les gustaba la idea de tener que separarse.  
  
-lo único que tienen que hacer es sentarse y dejar su mente en blanco el sombrero se encargará de escoger a cada una- explicó, Helen miró confundida a la profesora "¿como se iba a encargar un sombrero de decidir por ella?", la profesora apareció de repente con un sombrero viejo y remendado, y en algunas partes descosido tenía un muy mal aspecto, la profesora le indicó que se acercara, Helen tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, sintió como la profesora le colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza y este le habló, Helen se sobresaltó, "¿un sombrero que hablaba?" jamás en su vida se lo hubiera imaginado. "pues deberías comenzar ahora" respondió la voz del sombrero dentro de su cabeza, "¿a caso podía leer sus pensamientos?", "oh claro que puedo" respondió el sombrero," tu solo quédate tranquila y en unos minutos te diré a cual casa perteneces" Helen obedeció la orden y no pensó en nada al cabo de unos instantes.  
  
-¡Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero. La profesora se lo quitó de la cabeza y ahora llegó el turno de Annette, el sombrero no tardó mucho en decidir y gritó el nombre de Slytherin, así que aunque no lo quisieran habían quedado separadas.  
  
-la profesora Macgonagall te llevará a tu sala común- dijo el profesor Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Helen- mientras que usted señorita Van Garrett vendrá conmigo- Annette asintió.- ahora vayan a despedirse de sus padres.  
  
Y así lo hicieron, finalmente después de decir adiós y ver como se alejaban cada una partió a su sala común, ahora sí la nueva aventura comenzaba.  
  
Helen subió varias escaleras, el castillo parecía no tener fin, llegaron a un pasillo y se pararon justo en frente del retrato de una dama de complexión robusta y con un largo vestido rosa, de estilo victoriano, la profesora pronunció unas palabras y la mujer del cuadro tomó vida y las dejó pasar a una agradable estancia donde el color predominante era el rojo, y en varias partes figuras de leones, el animal simbólico de la casa, según le había explicado la profesora durante el trayecto. Había varios chicos por aquí y por allá, sumergidos en intensas conversaciones sobre las vacaciones de verano, todos parecían ser muy agradables.  
  
-señorita Granger- llamó la profesora, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se giró al escuchar su nombre, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la profesora y después hacia ella, genial ahora se había convertido en el centro de atención. La chica Granger se acercó a la profesora y miró a Helen esta lo único que hizo fue darle una sonrisa, luego Granger se dirigió a la profesora Macgonagall, y comenzó a darle instrucciones para asesorar a Helen, acto seguido la profesora la presentó ante todos los cuales la recibieron con un aplauso, esto la dejo confundida y les devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, al cabo de poco tiempo todos volvieron a sumergirse en sus conversaciones habituales.  
  
-bueno me despido señorita Plymounth la dejo en la mejor disposición- y salió de la sala común.  
  
-hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger- saludo la chica a Helen.  
  
-Helen Plymounth, el gusto es mío- respondió.  
  
-ven, te enseñaré tu habitación- dijo Hermione mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía escaleras arriba, llegaron hasta la ultima puerta, ahí había una habitación pequeña, al fondo una cama adoselada con cortinas rojas, a cada lado había una mesita donde podía colocar sus cosas y frente a la cama un pequeño tocador, al otro lado frente a una ventana y con una excelente vista, estaba su mesa de té, la habían traído desde su otro colegio, eso la alegró un poco.  
  
-vaya tienes el mejor cuarto-dijo Hermione asombrada.  
  
-gracias- respondió Helen.  
  
-vamos abajo, te voy a presentar con los demás- dijo Hermione muy emocionada, a Helen le agradó su carácter y enseguida se dio cuenta de que tenia buenos sentimientos, era como un don que tenía con las personas solo con verlas podía darse cuenta como eran.  
  
Hermione la condujo hasta dos chicos, uno era pelirrojo, con algunas pecas, alto y de ojos azules, el otro chico era un poco mas bajo de cabello color negro y alborotado, tez clara y unos ojos verde esmeralda aunque Helen notó que a pesar de tener ojos lindos estos irradiaban tristeza. Los dos chicos miraron en dirección a ellas.  
  
-chicos, les vuelvo a presentar a Helen- dijo Hermione empujando a Helen un poquito.  
  
-hola Helen-saludó el pelirrojo.  
  
-hola mucho gusto- dijo el otro chico de ojos esmeralda  
  
-hola encantada de conocerlos- dijo Helen con una pequeña reverencia, los chicos se miraron confundidos.  
  
-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-lo que pasa es que.- empezó Ron mirando en otra dirección.  
  
-nunca nos habían tratado con tanto respeto- terminó Harry. Helen rió la costumbre se le había quedado después de asistir a esas importantes reuniones de sus padres.  
  
-bueno, mira Helen el es Ron- dijo señalando al pelirrojo- y este de aquí es Harry-señaló al otro chico.  
  
-encantada de conocerlos, Helen Plymounth-saludó.  
  
-eh, Ron Weasley- dijo Ron mientras le tendía la mano.  
  
-Harry Potter- saludó el chico de cabello negro azabache. Helen se sorprendió, estaba saludando al niño que vivió, quien lo hubiera imaginado.  
  
- mucho gusto jóvenes Weasley y Potter- dijo Helen si quitar la mirada sobre la cicatriz de Harry pero se dio cuenta de que a este le incomodaba.  
  
- oye no nos trates de usted, somos Ron y Harry para ti, ¿entendido?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa y gesto de amenaza.  
  
-de acuerdo Ron- dijo Helen. Los cuatro se acomodaron en unos sillones y comenzaron una plática amena, Helen les contó sobre su antigua escuela y Ron se sobresaltó cuando mencionó el nombre de instituto Conttingley.  
  
-debes de ser una persona muy importante- exclamó el chico.  
  
-buenoooo..-intentó responder Helen mientras su atención se dirigía al techo, bien ahora iba a quedar como la niñita mimada de papá y mamá solo porque asistió a un colegio renombrado.  
  
-oye Helen- dijo Hermione desviando su atención- disculpa si soy indiscreta pero, ¿Por qué hasta ahora te cambiaste de escuela si tan solo falta un año para terminar?- Helen la miró inexpresiva, no sabía si decirles o no. Hermione y los otros chicos esperaban una respuesta. "no debí de haber preguntado, sabía que sería de muy mal gusto, además ella viene de una escuela de renombre, empezamos mal Hermione" pensó la chica castaña.  
  
-bueno, fue decisión de mi padre- explicó la chica nueva, "porque un psicópata anda suelto y no quiere arriesgarse" pensó pero ese comentario se lo guardó para sí misma- y bueno decidió que el mejor lugar era Hogwarts.  
  
-vaya.- dijo Ron. "Voldemort" pensó Harry, era la principal razón por la que varios chicos habían salido de Hogwarts desde que él cursaba el quinto curso, uno tras otro lentamente se iban por que no confiaban ni en la seguridad de Hogwarts ni en la cordura de su director, Albus Dumbledore, pero no toda la culpa la tenía el director, el Ministerio de Magia estaba hecho un caos, y Fudge había perdido los estribos desde que se encontró cara a cara con el innombrable y lo habían internado en el Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, toda le gente entró en pánico después de recibir tal noticia, que el señor tenebroso había vuelto, todo esto gracias a la reportera estrella mas tonta y escrupulosa que Harry había conocido: Rita Sketer, la cual había sido asesinada el año anterior, basura de Voldemort recordó, si, Sketer era una mortífaga desde que Hermione la puso en su lugar, y logró herir gravemente a Mione el curso pasado, pero pagó un precio muy caro y no fue precisamente a manos de Harry y Ron. Todos estos pensamientos enturbiaban la mente de Harry que se encontraba distraído y distante, mirando hacía el vacío.  
  
-Harry.Harry.- escuchó una voz que lo llamaba y lo zarandeaba. El chico regresó a la normalidad, sacudió la cabeza y vio a quien lo había sacudido: Ron.  
  
-es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para nuestro primer día de escuela- les recordó Hermione- vamos todos a dormir, necesitamos descansar- y diciendo esto Hermione los levantó a todos y los dirigió a sus dormitorios, asegurándose de que nadie se quedara en la sala común. Helen la esperó y la miró confusa. Hermione pareció entender su expresión  
  
-soy la prefecta a cargo- explicó como si nada, por eso tenía que cerciorarse de que nadie se quedara en la sala común. -buenas noches- se despidió Helen antes de entrar a su dormitorio contiguo al de Hermione.  
  
-buenas noches- correspondió la despedida Hermione.  
  
Bueno, al menos el miedo ya se le había pasado, entró y vio que sus cosas ya estaban perfectamente acomodadas, abrió el enorme armario y sacó su bata de dormir, larga, blanca y ondulante, de seda finísima, caminó descalza un rato y miró hacia su ventana, tenía una hermosa vista sin lugar a dudas, el sueño la comenzó a invadir, se acostó en su cama y rápidamente se sumergió en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, hizo todo lo que acostumbraba como siempre y se puso su nuevo uniforme, se miró al espejo, la capa negra no estaba tan mal, aunque la falda era corta a diferencia de la del colegio Cottingley, llevaba una blusa de manga larga blanca y una corbata roja con franjas marrones, después de todo el rojo no le iba tan mal. Sonrió y su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa. "te ves muy bien" le dijo su reflejo. Helen rió.  
  
-gracias- respondió al reflejo que devolvió el gesto con una leve sonrisa.  
  
Salió a prisa de su habitación, algunos la miraban de reojo y otros simplemente la ignoraban, dio gracias a dios por ese detalle no le gustaba socializar mucho, llevaba su mochila que pesaba un poco más que la del colegio Cottingley, pero no se quejó. Justo frente al retrato de la señora de vestido rosa, se encontró con Hermione y la alcanzó, poco conocía de este colegio y no pensaba perderse en su primer día de clase. Hermione la condujo a través de varias escaleras y le explicó como funcionaban en Hogwarts y que tenía que estar siempre alerta por que estas cambiaban constantemente de lugar y que además había escalones falsos como el que acababa de pisar.  
  
-auch- gimió de dolor, su pié se había atorado, Hermione se apresuró a ayudarle.  
  
-¿estas bien?- preguntó la chica.  
  
-creo que si, solo me torcí un poco el tobillo- explicó poniendo una mano para que Hermione se detuviera y la dejara caminar por sí misma.  
  
-bueno a eso me refería con los escalones- le dijo en voz baja. Helen asintió con la cabeza y llegaron al gran comedor.  
  
Las enormes puertas de mas de tres metros estaban abiertas de par en par y al frente se encontraban cuatro largas mesas llenas de alumnos de diversos salones y casas, había un gran bullicio, justo al fondo vio la mesa de los profesores, no estaban todos, logró distinguir al inconfundible profesor Albus Dumbledore con su larga barba plateada sentado al centro de la mesa en una elegante silla, el profesor tenía una charla amena con la profesora MacGonagall, al lado de esta había un hombre de cabello negro graso y la piel cetrina, ojos negros y fríos y mirada cortante, tenía una nariz ganchuda y una posición de superioridad. Al otro lado de la mesa habían otras dos profesoras, una de ellas era gordita, bajita y de aspecto simpático, la otra a diferencia era alta, delgada y con el cabello negro lacio suelto. Se sentó junto con Hermione y tomaron un desayuno ligero inmediatamente después se dirigieron a su primera clase de Transformaciones.  
Su primera clase al fin, una extraña emoción que pocas veces había sentido le oprimía el estomago, entró al salón y se colocó junto a Hermione, el estar a su lado le daba seguridad ya que no conocía a casi nadie, los Hufflepufs comenzaron a llegar y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia; al poco tiempo todos ya se encontraban en el salón con los libros sobre la mesa, entonces se abrió la puerta y entró una preocupada profesora MacGonagall.  
  
-disculpen el retraso muchachos- se disculpó, caminó hacia su escritorio y buscó entre sus cosas, tenía una mirada estricta y dura, como toda una profesora de Transformaciones, la profesora se sentó y tomo un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a nombrarlos uno por uno. Cuando llegó a su nombre, alzó tímidamente la mano y todas las miradas se concentraron en ella, "que fastidio es tener que ser la nueva" pensó. La clase consistió en transformar un erizo en un alfiletero, en su primer intento lo consiguió junto con Hermione las dos contentas mostraron su trabajo a la profesora la cual las elogió ante todos, pero los alumnos ya estaban acostumbrados a los clásicos elogios de MacGonagall a Hermione en cuanto a Helen pues les dio igual. Dio cinco puntos a cada una por su buen trabajo, sonrieron con satisfacción. La clase terminó y se encaminaron al patio donde tenían la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hermione conversaba con ella acerca de la clase.  
  
-de verdad, esta clase es sumamente interesante- comentó Hermione que caminaba a su lado abrazando unos libros- Hagrid es un buen profesor.  
  
-¿le hablas de tu al profesor?- inquirió Helen curiosa, en su colegio tenía que hablarle al profesor con mucho respeto y de usted, Hermione se quedó callada.  
  
-Hagrid es nuestro amigo, y siempre nos tratamos así no es nada raro- explicó Harry.  
  
-ah.- dijo Helen "increíble, aquí puedes hacerte hasta amigo de los profesores" pensó "realmente es muy diferente este colegio".  
  
-como te decía, las clases de Hagrid te van a encantar, ya lo verás- habló nuevamente Hermione tomando su atención.  
  
-si, sobre todo por los excregutos de cola explosiva- dijo Ron con sarcasmo que Helen no notó.  
  
-¿los que?- preguntó confusa mirando al pelirrojo, "ingenua" pensó Ron. -¡Ron!- exclamó enojada Hermione- eso fue en cuarto curso, ahora es diferente- dijo enojada blandiendo su brazo como una espada y clavándole los ojos al chico con mirada asesina.  
  
-vale, vale, yo solo decía.- se disculpó el pelirrojo para evitar empezar una pelea con su amiga. Hermione le dio la espalda y volvió a colocarse a lado de Helen. Pudo oír como murmuraba "hombres.inmaduros.".  
  
-la verdad es que nosotras tuvimos muy pocas clases de Cuidado de criaturas, el profesor Collins se ausentaba mucho- dijo a Helen mirando con precaución a Hermione, que aunque ya se encontraba más calmada tenía el defecto de enojarse con facilidad.  
  
-que lástima, ¿Cuál fue la última criatura que vieron?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-pues creo que fue hasta los unicornios. no espera, lo ultimo que vimos fueron los lethifolds, una experiencia horrible- dijo con mirada sombría.  
  
-los recuerdo, no sabes como me costó trabajo enfrentarlos, fue una de las clases mas duras que tuve- comentó Hermione.  
  
-si pero Harry se libró del problema con facilidad ¿verdad?-dijo Ron contento dirigiéndose a su amigo.  
  
-no fue gran cosa- dijo azorado.  
  
-ja, si claro Harry fuiste el único en derribarlos rápidamente- dijo Ron dándole un pequeño empujón a su amigo.  
  
-ya te dije que ese hechizo lo había practicado antes y creedme a mí también me costó mucho trabajo realizarlo- dijo Harry tratando de controlar a su amigo.  
  
-bien, bien lo que tu digas- dijo Ron calmado.  
  
El hechizo del que hablaban era el patronus un hechizo muy interesante y difícil de hacer. Helen divisó cerca del bosque una rústica cabaña, era en ese lugar donde se desarrollarían las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Fueron los primeros en llegar, y cuando Helen vio al profesor se sorprendió mucho, resultó ser un hombre de más de dos metros de altura, de complexión robusta, con el cabello negro, largo y enmarañado, ojos brillantes color azabache. "dios padre todo poderoso, ¿de donde salió este hombre?" se preguntó Helen en su interior. Lo miró asombrada, los tres chicos a excepción de ella se acercaron a saludarlo. El hombre los recibió con una gran sonrisa y con un solo abrazo envolvió a los tres, los soltó y los miró muy contento.  
  
-no saben que gusto me da verlos muchachos- dijo el hombre con voz ronca.  
  
-gracias Hagrid a nosotros igual- dijo Ron, que tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder mirar al hombre. Sin darse cuenta Hermione ya la conducía hasta Hagrid, cualquier intento que hiciera por alejarse ya era en vano.  
  
-Hagrid, te presento a nuestra nueva compañera- dijo Hermione poniéndose detrás de Helen. Sonrió nerviosa y saludó con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.  
  
-Helen. Helen Plymounth- dijo nerviosa.  
  
-mucho gusto Helen, mi nombre es Rubeous Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y bosques de Hogwarts y también tu profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como supongo que te han informado- se presentó el profesor con una sonrisa bonachona. "no es tan peligroso como lo aparenta, Helen recuerda lo que decía la maestra: no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan ¿y yo pertenezco a la casa del león? Vaya chica valiente que he resultado.". Pronto ya estaban todos los Gryffindors reunidos alrededor de Hagrid.  
  
-iremos a los establos esta vez chicos pero antes esperaremos a los Slytherins- anunció Hagrid.  
  
-no hace falta "profesor", ya estamos aquí- se escuchó una voz detrás que se acercaba arrastrando las palabras, Helen se alzó de puntas para mirar al chico que había hablado.  
  
-¿y que será esta vez profesor? ¿Monos verdes maniáticos o cangrejos asesinos?- dijo en tono burlón, varios chicos se rieron celebrándole la gracia. Helen miró al chico, era alto, delgado, de piel pálida, ojos fríos y grises, "lástima, es apuesto pero arrogante" pensó Helen "pervertida" se reprimió por su pensamiento. Definitivamente no le había gustado su actitud. Harry y Ron lo veían con miradas asesinas, querían freírlo vivo, no lo soportaban, siete años con ese demonio eran un castigo. Por suerte Hagrid no se dejó intimidar.  
  
-señor Malfoy si me permite tengo una clase que dar- dijo Hagrid en tono severo, Malfoy lo miró con despecho y todos los siguieron. Justo en ese momento Helen se acordó de Annette y corriendo entre los alumnos comenzó a buscarla, la encontró recargada en un árbol justo al lado de la rústica cabaña. Parecía estar de mal humor. Se acercó con paso rápido hacia donde ella estaba haciendo un frufrú con la túnica cuando avanzaba.  
  
-hola- saludó Helen con una sonrisa y alzando la mano- ¿Qué tal tu día?- se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.  
  
-¿tu que crees?- le respondió con mirada fría y arrogante "vale, si esta de mal humor" pensó Helen y esbozó una sonrisa para reanimar a su amiga que se negó rotundamente a sonreír.  
  
-dejemos el tema para después, vamos a clase a prisa- la apuró Helen- todos están dirigiéndose al establo- señaló al grupo de chicos que seguían a Hagrid.  
  
Con pasos presurosos llegaron al lugar y se acomodaron recargándose en las barandas del establo al igual que todos esperando, hasta que al fin el profesor apareció con tres grandes perros de hocico largo y colmillos pronunciados, un hermoso pelaje blanco los cubría y exponían siete largas colas cada uno. Helen miraba asombrada "Hermione tenía razón esta clase tiene animales espectaculares", Annette a su lado estaba también asombrada pero no lo demostraba tanto como Helen, esta sintió como varias miradas se clavaban sobre ellas, observó y vio que varios chicos las señalaban y se alejaban al otro lado del establo, particularmente la mayoría Gryffindors. -¿parece que no les simpatizo mucho a tus compañeros verdad?- dijo Annette mirando a todos despectivamente, claro que esa mirada fría que tenía nunca pareciese irse de su lugar. Helen se quedó callada un momento.  
  
-eh, bueno seguro es por que somos nuevas- dijo Helen.  
  
-o tal vez es por que los Slytherins NO deben estar junto a Gryffindors- oyó una voz gélida arrastrando las palabras, Helen la reconoció enseguida era la del mismo chico que había molestado a Hagrid. A cierta distancia de ellas espero que Annette se alejara de Helen, claro tenía que obedecerlo a él, al líder de los Slytherins. Una maligna sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Aunque para ser sincero con él mismo ser él líder comenzaba a hartarlo.  
  
-pues yo estoy con quien quiero- dijo Annette altanera y desafiando al chico, este se tomó por sorpresa la situación, pero no mostró tal actitud, no le convenía, pero por primera vez una chica de su casa se ponía en contra suya "tonta cree que va poder conmigo" rió para sus adentros y miró con rencor a Helen, todo por ser una Gryffindor.  
  
- eres una Slytherin y debes estar con los de tu casa y no con estos.-la regaño el rubio, algunos Slytherins presenciaban la confrontación y murmuraban entre ellos.  
  
-pues tú no eres quien para darme ordenes e ir de un lado a otro diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer-alegó Annette perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.  
  
"oh genial, mi primer día de clases y ya empezaron los problemas" pensó Helen lacónicamente.- ahora no están esos dos gorilas que tienes como guarda espaldas para protegerte- le señaló con el dedo índice advirtiéndole. Malfoy levanto las cejas y sonrió la joven le estaba dando pelea y si eso quería lo iba a conseguir.  
  
-ja, ja, ja ¿tu?- rió burlonamente y la señalo- no podrías ni matar a una mosca aunque la tuvieras frente a ti- se mofó el chico Malfoy de Annette "oh gran error".  
  
Llamas ardiendo parecían cubrir a Annette, el chico se había atrevido a burlarse de ella, en-su-propia-cara, si salía vivo de esta sería un milagro.  
  
-hey Malfoy déjala en paz y vete a molestar a otro cerdo como tú- amenazó Harry que había llegado en un mal momento. Venía seguido de Ron y Hermione que habían visto a Malfoy empezar con su rutina de problemas.  
  
-miren nada más, Potter el héroe ha venido al rescate- dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente y con desagrado miró a Harry, este le devolvió la misma mirada.- ¿debo asustarme?- preguntó Draco burlón.  
  
Harry apretó los puños dispuesto a lanzarse contra el. "Calma" pensó internamente, no debía perder el control y menos frente a Malfoy. Y ahora  
se había dignado ha ignorar a Annette lo que fue el colmo para la chica. Apretó fuerte los puños y la vena de la sien le palpitaba juraría que estaba decidida a usar una de las imperdonables "con un simple crucio acabaría tirado en el suelo como un animal rastrero retorciéndose de dolor" pensó claro está que con el simple hecho de lanzarla la enviarían a Azkabán, y no valdría la pena. Al instante una maldición sencilla pero lo suficientemente molesta llegó a su mente sonrió y aprovecho que su agresor estaba de espaldas. "regla numero uno, nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo" se recordó, era la principal regla tanto en esgrima como en un duelo de magos. Apuntó con la varita el chico y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar un chorro de luz morada salió disparada en dirección al rubio que reaccionó demasiado tarde y chocó contra el tirándolo en el piso. Annette sonreía con satisfacción y malicia, aún sostenía con firmeza la varita en la mano.  
  
-como te había dicho ricitos de oro- Todos la miraron asombrados- nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer- dijo con tono gélido, que hubiera asustado a cualquiera.  
  
Malfoy se puso de pie, varias ronchas muy rojas cubrían su rostro, y con la dignidad que le quedaba se encaminó a la enfermería, diciendo algunas maldiciones por lo bajo. Helen que había acabado de asimilar la acción de su amiga la miró sorprendida.  
  
-¡Annette!- exclamó Helen- no debiste de hacer eso, la violencia no produce nada bueno y.- comenzó Helen a sermonearla.  
  
Annette hizo como que prestaba atención a lo que decía su amiga y en momentos movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación o negación o solo decía "ajam". Sin embargo realmente en lo que su mente estaba ocupada era en los tres chicos que habían llegado y que no le quitaban la mirada de encima como si ella fuese un fenómeno en exhibición.  
  
-Ann, ¿me estas poniendo atención?- reclamó su amiga.  
  
-si, si- dijo Annette con impaciencia.  
  
Helen notó que sus compañeros seguían ahí parados mirando e hizo las debidas presentaciones. Annette no dejó de mirarlos fríamente y de forma despectiva, "luego tendré que hablar con Helen sobre sus compañías" se recordó Annette.  
  
Harry miraba con precaución a Annette, "¿como era posible que una chica con un aspecto tan. atemorizante como el de ella fuese amiga de Helen?" pensó Harry, se topó con los fríos ojos de Annette y desvió la mirada enseguida, aunque fuese amiga de Helen la chica no le daba buena espina y sus amigos parecían estar pensando lo mismo. Se dieron cuenta de que tenían que regresar a clase, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y el que les quedaba Helen lo aprovechó para estar junto a su amiga. Anotaron las cualidades y características de estos animales, cuyo nombre era Stellym, el profesor le indicó en un momento determinado que podían acercarse y acariciar a las pequeñas bestias, Helen acudió enseguida y el Stellym se dejó mimar por la joven y extendió sus siete impresionantes colas, Annette que se abstuvo de ir a acariciarlos, por un pequeño detalle. Le tenía fobia a todo aquello que se asemejase a un perro, era un pequeño secreto que solo Helen sabía, por eso no había obligado a su amiga a que la siguiera, sin embargo, desde el lugar donde estaba podía apreciar bien a Helen con el Stellym y no dejó escapar el momento, tomó un pergamino y se sentó en el suelo, sacó una tiza de carbón de su mochila y dibujó a Helen junto con el animal, la verdad es que se le daba bien el dibujo, era un pequeño talento escondido que tenía. Cuando terminó su trabajo lo guardo de prisa en su mochila en otro momento se lo enseñaría a su amiga. -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-  
  
Por fin había podido librarse de la enfermería, ya no soportaba más ese lugar, caminó a prisa por los fríos pasillos en dirección a su sala común, estaba de muy mal humor, "¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?" pensó acordándose de los sucedido hace algunas horas, había perdido el control de la situación, el, el que manejaba a todos a su gana, el líder había sido puesto en ridículo por una chica, ¡y para colmo de la misma casa!,negó con la cabeza, esta situación no se iba a repetir, ¿Qué pensaría su padre?, rayos ahora se estaba preocupando por lo que su padre pensaba, hace mucho tiempo que había decidido hacer las cosas por su cuenta, hace mucho tiempo que había abandonado a su familia, hace mucho tiempo que estaba solo. Despejó sus ideas de la cabeza, necesitaba estar en el presente y aclarar las cosas, un Ravenclaw que pasaba por su lado lo miró curiosamente, el le devolvió una fría mirada y el chico apresuro su paso, sus miradas gélidas seguían surtiendo el mismo efecto de siempre, sonrió con satisfacción, una de sus cosas favoritas era provocar el miedo en los demás, sentirse superior, inalcanzable, pero no todos le temían, primero estaba el trío patético de Potter, hizo un gesto de asco, siempre le arruinaban las cosas, luego el vejete chiflado de Dumbledore que había intentado que se llevaran bien, ¡por dios¡, era como si pidiese que el señor tenebroso bailara con un tutú rosa, rió, jamás sería amigo de el cara rajada, y ahora lo único que le faltaba para colmar su paciencia es que una chica. una chica de su misma casa lo hubiera dejado en ridículo frente a Potter aunque.. en ese momento encontró lo que estaba buscando, estaba a punto de entrar a la sala común, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presciencia, la alcanzó y la jaló del brazo con fuerza evitando que entrase en la sala común, la chica forcejeó y se estrelló con la pared, y con un fuerte jalón consiguió liberarse de él.  
  
-¿Qué se te ofrece ahora?- le preguntó de mala gana e impasible.  
  
Hubo un juego de miradas frías entre ambos, ninguno cedía, Malfoy se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, la chica no era fácil de intimidar.  
  
-se supone que los Slytherins se ayudan y no se pelean entre sí- dijo Malfoy con voz arrogante y exigente. Annette se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-si quieres una disculpa, llegaste con la persona equivocada- dijo con desdén e ignorándolo- yo no me rebajo tanto- agregó y se encaminó a la sala común nuevamente.  
  
-como si la necesitara- dijo Draco con sarcasmo, Annette se detuvo, la estaba retando.  
  
-además se nota a simple vista que solo eres una niñita mimada, a la que papi le consiente todos sus caprichos- continuó molestándola, Annette apretó los puños, si el chico quería mas problemas los tendría. Malfoy se recargó en la pared tranquilamente.  
  
Annette sin embargo se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que Malfoy estaba pretendiendo, quería provocarla para que se rebajara a su nivel, pues no lo iba a lograr.  
  
-¿Qué sabes tú de mi familia?- fue lo único que preguntó Annette, esta pregunta tomó desprevenido a Draco, la chica sonrió con malicia. Draco la miró confuso.  
  
-te gané otra vez- dijo con satisfacción Annette. "maldición" que sabía de ella, nada solo que tenía una estúpida amiguita en Gryffindor y que esta se llevaba bien con Harry Potter y que... una idea vino a la mente de Malfoy.  
  
-Van Garrett, tienes razón no se nada de ti, solo te advierto como Slytherin que las amistades con Gryffindors no te convienen- lo último lo dijo con tono amenazante, la chica lo miró sin comprender.  
  
-sobre todo las amistades que tengan que ver con Potter-un dejo de malicia se asomo por su rostro.- si no sabes por qué no seré yo quien te lo dirá- dijo indiferente y entró en la sala común dejándola en blanco.  
  
Potter, el mismo chico que había conocido ese día, era un compañero de Helen, claro que ya sabía que era el chico que vivió y muchas cosas que le había contado su padre, y de cómo supuestamente el había vencido al señor tenebroso, sabía de su popularidad y de parte de su pasado, ¿pero lo sabía todo?, sintió vértigo, no sabía nada y la preocupación se hizo notoria. Malfoy que había entrado ya a la sala común sonrió con satisfacción, las cosas ahora iban a ser como debían, aunque sería difícil que Van Garrett se separara de su amiguita, "todo a su tiempo" se recordó, caminó hasta su habitación, aún tenía deberes que terminar, era malvado pero no irresponsable. Mientras Annette subió a prisa a su habitación, estaba en la parte más alta de la sala común, entró y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que el ruido resonó por toda la habitación. Se asomó por la ventana y el aire frío de la noche soplo en su cara, tranquilizándola.  
  
-mañana-se dijo a si misma- tendré que comenzar a investigar, tal vez lo que dijo Malfoy sea verdad o tal vez mentira, pero no puedo quedarme así y menos sabiendo que esta cerca de Helen, debo saber ¿Quién es realmente Harry Potter? 


	3. algunas palabras

Solo quiero decir que pronto. muy pronto lo continuaré escribiendo muajajajajajajajajaja.. Vale. vale, lo que quiero decir es que tal vez suba más capítulos pronto eso dependerá de la gente (eso si no se ha vuelto dependiente como yo a lo yaoi, aunque este fic no contiene nada de eso, pero en fin que le podemos hacer) la cuestión es que ya tengo el próximo capitulo listo no tardaré en subirlo, al menos eso espero, de antemano gracias a los que se tomaron la amabilidad de leer ^^ y porfis sean lindos y dejen un review aunque sea para quejarse pero nada de virus porfas ^^ Gracias!! 


	4. capitulo tres

(PERDÓN ¡!! Mil disculpas me fui de vacaciones y había tardado en subir el capitulo por que le hice algunos cambios pero aquí está.).  
  
Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el tercer capítulo, digamos que es nuestro regalo de navidad, jejeje, gracias por seguir leyendo, y por tenernos paciencia los capítulos siguen siendo largos, advierto. Otra cosa tal vez no pueda actualizar si no hasta enero, si ya se que es mucho tiempo pero voy a estar de vacaciones con mi familia y aprovecharé para seguir escribiendo, ah empecé a escribir en singular, lo que pasa es que como somos dos autoras pues las dos nos ponemos de acuerdo al escribir pero Glory ha estado muy atareada y sus musas no quieren cooperar en cambio las mías están muy activas últimamente, ya no los aburro con tanto rollo y lean.  
  
Por cierto Iraty, gracias por seguir leyendo, sobre Ann, bueno en este capítulo aun es mas extraña ya verás con el tiempo entenderás por que. Como te habrás dado cuenta Helen y Annette son nuestros personajes principales aquí, ya que somos dos locas las que nos dedicamos a darle vida a este fic, pues buen yo Liz, creé al personaje de Annette y mi amiguita Glory creó a Helen, ^_^ , si te gusta el anime y quieres tener una idea de cómo es Annette ya que te gusta tanto el personaje, me basé en Juri (de la serie Utena) y en Sailor Galaxia (obvio de Sailor Moon), eso sí, nada de comportamientos raros como los de Juri. Bueno te dejo con el fic, tengo examen y voy a llegar tarde ^o^  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO ^o^  
  
CAPITULO TRES: Pociones, Runas y. Lupin "Si algo deseas con todo tu ser y con el corazón, lo lograrás."  
  
Tomó su pluma y recorrió algunas líneas del libro, la mojó un poco en el tintero y comenzó a anotar con una elegante caligrafía, en sus manos tenía un libro, algo viejo y rasgado, con una pasta de piel color verde y en letras rojas tenía como título "El verdadero arte de las Pociones", releyó el texto y escribió otro párrafo, algo que a su parecer estaba en otro idioma y el profesor de pociones no ayudaba mucho en sus explicaciones, se mordió el labio ya tenía todo listo, había hecho dos pergaminos aunque el profesor solo había pedido uno, en fin, se acomodó sus largos cabellos negros y se recargó sobre la mesa, miró de reojo a Hermione que estaba a su lado, había quedado de acuerdo con ella para empezar la tarea de pociones y vio que la chica estaba en la misma situación en la que había estado ella, Hermione era una genio, pero el profesor Snape se había puesto muy exigente este año, suspiró y cerró el libro que había estado ocupando, tomó sus pergaminos y los comenzó a enrollar cuidadosamente, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amiga que estaba al otro lado. Ella ya estaba en la biblioteca mucho antes de que llegara con Hermione, a su lado había varios libros de pociones, había tomado y leído cada uno, el que tenía en sus manos y con el cual estaba muy entretenida, pertenecía a la sección prohibida, la ventaja que tenía Annette es que ella si tenía un permiso especial para tomar libros de esa sección. Annette estaba completamente distante al presente y sumergida en los textos de esos antiguos libros, pero había una razón especial por la que su mejor amiga se estuviese esforzando tanto, esa razón comenzó ese mismo día en la clase de pociones. FLASH BACK. -hola Helen- saludó Annette a la Gryffindor que acababa de entrar al laboratorio de pociones.  
  
-hola Ann- respondió el saludo.  
  
En ese instante entraba el trío maravilla, Potter y Co. Entró entre risas y saludaron a las dos chicas, los tres ocuparon sus respectivos lugares, Annette miraba inquisitivamente a Harry como si estuviera juzgándolo y evaluándolo, su mirada cobró un cierto sentido de ¿odio?, o al menos eso parecía.  
  
-¿pasa algo?- preguntó la chica de ojos grises a su amiga.  
  
-nada- respondió Annette indiferente y volvió la atención a su amiga, se sentaron en la parte más alejada del salón.  
  
Llegaron varios Slytherins entre ellos el chico rubio que las había molestado hace unos días, Helen le sacó la lengua, el rubio la vio y rió; "infantil" pensó, acto seguido se sentó al frente de la mesa del profesor junto a dos gorilas (sus amigos si a eso puede llamársele así). Minutos después un fuerte golpe de una puerta chocando contra la pared anunció la entrada del profesor de pociones, un profundo silencio era el ambiente de ese lugar, el profesor caminó hasta su escritorio y apoyó su brazos estirados sobre la mesa, tenía toda la ropa de color negro, que le cubría completamente todo el cuerpo solo dejando visible sus manos y cabeza, al igual que su vestimenta tenía ojos y cabellos negros y una nariz ganchuda, no debía de tener mas de treinta y cinco años. Helen lo miró bien y cayó en la cuenta de que era el mismo profesor sentado junto al director del colegio en su primer día de clases. El profesor cuyo nombre, bueno mas bien su apellido era Snape tomó una lista y comenzó a tomar asistencia, los nombró a todos sin mucho ánimo, e inmediatamente después comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. Todos los chicos comenzaron a tomar notas y Helen siguió su ejemplo, en cambio Annette solo se limitó a observar y a hacer algunas anotaciones en su libro. El problema comenzó cuando el profesor Snape comenzó a revisar las pociones.  
  
-excelente como siempre señor Malfoy- dijo Snape mirando contento y con orgullo la poción del joven- diez puntos más para Slytherin  
  
-gracias profesor- dijo Malfoy con aire de niño bueno, claro esta que como la mayoría ya lo conocía, ya se habían aburrido de que el profesor Snape siempre elogiara a Malfoy.  
  
El profesor siguió su trayecto revisando mesas, cuando llegó a la de un chico cuyo nombre era Neville Longbottom compañero de Helen, el profesor comenzó a regañarlo, pero con toda razón, el chico había echado a perder la poción nuevamente, y quitó cinco puntos a la casa de Gryffindor. El profesor llegó hasta donde estaban las chicas.  
  
-vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí señorita Van Garrett?- dijo sorprendido el profesor Snape sin apartar la vista de la poción.  
  
- bueno verá profesor, usted mencionó que hay una variante que es agregar cinco mililitros de veneno de cobra justo en el momento en que la poción empieza a bullir la cual la hace mucho más efectiva- dijo con suma seriedad la joven de cabellos castaños.  
  
-veo que usted no perdía el tiempo en su antigua escuela señorita- agregó el profesor contento con una sonrisa media torcida- me parece excelente que haya quedado en Slytherin- agregó en un tono más bajo. La sonrisa de Annette se hizo notar.  
  
-quince puntos mas para Slytherin por tan excelente poción y espero que todos ustedes aprendan algo por lo menos ¡a trabajar!- ordenó el profesor.  
  
Momentos después el profesor había dejado una complicada tarea sobre pociones de la verdad o mejor conocida como Veritaserum. FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
La razón por la que Annette trabajaba tanto en su tarea de pociones es por que era la única materia que se le daba mejor, un don innato a decir verdad, pero ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo?, simple no quería compartir créditos con cierto chico rubio de ojos grises y además por que lo quería aplastar como a un insecto.  
  
El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y para cuando Helen se dio cuenta ya era su tercera semana en aquél colegio, se encontraba en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el catedrático que la impartía era el profesor Lupin, una persona muy afable y noble, cabello color café y veteado en algunas partes, tenía unos ojos ambarinos relucientes aunque su aspecto era algo demacrado. Miraba distraída por la ventana, aunque la clase era realmente interesante no sabía por que ese día estaba demasiado. ¿aburrida?, tal vez, miró de reojo al profesor para que pensara que si estaba poniendo atención, pero Remus Lupin no era tan tonto y se había dado cuenta que una de sus mejores alumnas no le ponía atención la dejaría que estuviera así, pero era un profesor y estaban las reglas "mismas que tu te saltabas cuando eras un adolescente" le recordó la vocecita de su conciencia, suspiró, en eso tenía razón el no había sido un chico tan bueno como aparentaba, también había tenido aventuras y problemas eso sin contar que era un licántropo y que ya no era un secreto gracias al buen profesor Severus Snape. El profesor siguió explicando la clase y volvió a poner atención a Helen, pero lo que vio lo dejó asombrado, la chica hacía flotar inconscientemente su pluma sobre el escritorio, pero sin ayuda de su ¡varita!, parpadeó y la pluma estaba nuevamente en su lugar. ¿Habría sido una jugarreta de su imaginación acaso? ¿Qué había sucedido?, "Seguramente serán los efectos de la edad." pensó el licántropo. "Ha, no me hagas reír tan solo tienes 38 años Remus" le reclamó una vocecita en su conciencia, volvió en si y se dio cuenta de que toda la clase lo miraba con curiosidad.  
  
-lo siento. ¿en que estaba?- preguntó un tanto avergonzado.  
  
-nos estaba explicando los peligros que corremos al enfrentar un zombi y que son estos realmente- expuso una chica de cabello castaño largo y alborotado con unos ojos marrón, si ya sabéis quien es. Hermione Granger.  
  
-Gracias señorita Granger- dijo el profesor, la chica sonrió con cortesía-  
bien ahora, ¿Quién me podría decir algo sobre ellos?- preguntó con su habitual sonrisa.  
  
Varias manos de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors se levantaron en el aire en cuestión de segundos.  
  
-¿Qué tal usted señorita Plymounth?- se dirigió a la chica al momento en que se recargaba en su escritorio, una pequeña forma de recordarle que debía poner atención en clase.  
  
-¿eh?, claro profesor- afirmó la joven de cabello negro y ojos grises que siempre tenían un brillo especial lleno de vida y ahora de sorpresa, se puso de un brinco de pie.  
  
- básicamente los zombis son cadáveres andantes, un ser que parece humano, pero que no tiene mente, ni alma ni voluntad. Se limita a cumplir las órdenes de su creador, esta "cosa" no siente dolor, ni miedo o remordimientos, y además se puede utilizar a una persona bajo los efectos de una poción muy poderosa para que quede en este estado.- presentó Helen, la verdad ni ella misma se asombraba de sus conocimientos.  
  
-muy bien señorita Plymounth, diez puntos para la casa Gryffindor por tan buena respuesta- habló sonriente el profesor, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo Helen era una chica muy inteligente.  
  
-además he de agregar que las personas que dominan a los zombis se les conoce con el nombre de Bokor o los famosos hechiceros vudú , la creación de zombis es penada en Azkaban, como dijo la compañera ya que no pueden sentir nada es un arma muy peligrosa en manos de cualquier practicante de artes oscuras, hay una especialización de magia oscura que se dedica a ello, se le conoce como necromancia- explicó el profesor con una pose muy seria, ante esto Helen concentro su atención, recordando una promesa que se había hecho antes de venir al colegio, anotaba todo lo que decía el profesor con lujo de detalle.  
  
-como les decía la necromancia es un arte prohibida actualmente, se dice ya que aún no es comprobado que con ella se pueden dar vida a los muertos, al principio solo se obtienen zombis, pero la perfección de esta puede llevar hasta revivir personas, la necromancia es muy peligrosa ya que conlleva a un enorme gasto de energía mágica pura, y puede ocasionar la muerte del practicante, una persona que domine la necromancia puede dominar numerosos zombis a la vez, sin que sean necesariamente cadáveres recientes. Sin lugar a dudas un peligro muy difícil de vencer- explicó el profesor Remus, todos los alumnos anotaban lo que consideraban mas importante Helen no perdía ni un solo detalle- actualmente no existe persona alguna que se haya comprobado capaz de controlar tales poderes ya que se necesita de magia pura que es convertida en magia negra para que pueda ser usada en esta práctica.  
  
Dos semanas después Helen estaba habituada a su nuevo hogar, Hogwarts, estaba muy contenta, por varias razones, una de ellas es el tener nuevos amigos.  
  
-estoy muerta- dijo Helen dejándose caer sobre un gran sofá rojo con grandes orejas, Hermione, Ron y Harry la miraron.  
  
-no es de extrañarse, nosotros igual, esta semana me ha fastidiado, todo iba bien hasta que Snape dejó esta estú.- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.- auch Hermione no hagas eso- se enfadó pues la chica lo había pellizcado.  
  
-Weasley, mejora tu vocabulario- fue lo único que dijo la joven de ojos marrones.  
  
-esta bien, perdón señorita prefecta perfecta tratare de mejorar mi vocabulario pero era la verdad- declaró Ron y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Helen miraba divertida la escena, se veían ambos muy graciosos peleando, Harry le había comentado que era habitual pero era por que se querían mucho.  
  
-yo no soy perfecta- dijo Hermione ofendida, llevándose la mano la pecho y mirando enfadada a Ron.  
  
-para mi lo eres- dijo Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, esta se quedó de piedra.  
  
Helen y Harry estallaron en carcajadas, y a Hermione se le subieron tanto los colores que se le podrían comparar con el cabello de Ron, este sonreía picara mente.  
  
-uy Herm te han dejado sin habla esta vez- dijo Harry sin dejar de reír, Hermione miró a Harry con aprensión y también a Helen, esta dejo de reír pero Harry parecía no poder controlarse.  
  
-Potter ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?- escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, Harry calló al instante, pero ahora sus tres amigos reían sin parar. Harry los miró acusadoramente.  
  
-bien hecho Hermione- la felicito Helen.  
  
-un hechizo de cambio de voz ¿no?-preguntó Harry sonriendo, los tres asintieron.  
  
-bueno chicos creo que yo ya me voy a dormir, tengo que levantarme temprano- dijo Hermione al instante en que se ponía de pie.  
  
-¿nos abandonas preciosa?- preguntó Ron divertido y en forma pícara, mirando a Hermione coquetamente, esta lo miró y le sonrió.  
  
-lo siento cariño pero tengo deberes que hacer a diferencia tuya yo si soy una persona ocupada-contesto Hermione sarcásticamente, se despidió de los chicos y después de varios buenas noches se fue a dormir.  
  
-por cierto Ron, la próxima semana iniciamos los entrenamientos de quiddicht- le recordó Harry. Ron puso una cara de abatimiento.  
  
-Harry eres más cruel que Wood- dijo Ron acomodándose sus rojos cabellos.  
  
-ja, ja, ja, tonterías Weasley, yo hago lo mejor por el equipo- dijo Harry con júbilo y poniendo cara de niño bueno.  
  
-lo que tú digas Potter- habló el joven de ojos azules mirándolo con disgusto.  
  
-bueno chicos creo que yo voy a seguir el ejemplo de Hermione, me iré a dormir es tarde y además tengo cosas que hacer mañana-se excuso Helen.  
  
-vale niña buenas noches- se despidió Ron.  
  
-hasta mañana, que descanses- dijo Harry y se despidió con un gesto de mano y algo soñoliento.  
  
-hasta mañana chicos- se despidió la joven y subió a su habitación.  
  
Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en su habitación, se había ganado una nueva amiga, aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas pues la mejor amiga de Helen siempre lo miraba con rencor y resentimiento ¿Qué le había hecho el para que lo tratase así? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, sin embargo aun así seguiría siendo amigo de Helen, la chica era muy amable con él además, ella no era la culpable de que la Slytherin fuese así, hablando de ella era muy distinta a todos los de su casa, fría, callada y con esa mirada que podría petrificar a cualquiera, en pocas palabras extraña, pero a pesar de que todos los Slytherins están asociados para mortificar su existencia todo gracias a su peor enemigo, sin embargo esta chica se negaba rotundamente a seguir ese juego, gracias a Dios por que con soportar a Malfoy solo le bastaba.  
  
-¡Harry!- le gritó Ron cerca de su oído, Harry se llevo las manos hacia la cabeza para tapar sus oídos.  
  
-¿qué?- preguntó Harry con enfado.  
  
-te perdiste en tus pensamientos, eso fue lo que paso- le explicó el pelirrojo serenamente.  
  
-eh. lo siento Ron- se excusó Harry, durante estos últimos meses se perdía mucho entre sus pensamientos y abandonaba completamente la realidad.  
  
-tranquilo Harry, yo se que tienes muchas cosas en que pensar- dijo Ron con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, Harry arqueó una ceja en señal de no comprender nada.  
  
-bueno vamonos a dormir antes de que la señorita perfección nos meta con un hechizo a la cama- dijo Ron divertido.  
  
-ja, ja, ja, vale vamos- y Harry siguió a su amigo hacia los dormitorios, en poco tiempo cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
Virginia Wolf impartía la clase de Runas, pocos alumnos asistían pero esos pocos eran muy valiosos, esa tarde la clase era de Slytherins y Ravenclaws de séptimo curso, la profesora cuyo cabello plateado y lacio caía hasta sus hombros y sus ojos eran violetas aunque si se le veía desde otro ángulo tomaban una tonalidad rosada, sus rasgos eran poco usuales pero eso se debía a que padecía cierta enfermedad, no alguna grave, simplemente le daba ese aspecto, entró a prisa al salón su clase ya la esperaba pacientemente, les dedico a todos una sonrisa de confianza, esa mañana llevaba una túnica color azul marino muy elegante, la clase la miraba con atención, paso lista rápidamente, y comenzó a dar su clase. Ella impartía la materia desde hacía dos años, y ahora ya estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo hogar de trabajo, había estudiado en Hogwarts en la casa Hufflepuf su favorita aún, todos esos estudiantes de temple noble y laborioso, amables y tiernos, pero diferente a lo que ella era ahora pues como profesora era muy estricta y evitaba conversar con sus alumnos, la verdad no le gustaría tener que estar favoreciendo unos a los otros, pero había excepciones.  
  
-señorita Van Garrett muy buena su interpretación- le susurró a la chica entregándole dos pergaminos, su última tarea. Annette sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
-gracias- le murmuró y continuó trabajando sola.  
  
La profesora siguió entregando trabajos y caminando entre los pequeños pasillos que habían entre cada asiento. Observó atentamente a su clase pero toda su atención se iba en la joven Van Garrett por alguna extraña razón no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, bueno tal vez si conocía esa razón, pero le daba miedo admitirlo.(jajajaja si ya se que pensarán que sueña extraño pero ni se asusten, ni se ilusionen ) La clase concluyó en un santiamén y Annette se dirigió a prisa al patio del colegio llevó sus cosas consigo, había quedado de verse con Helen en su nuevo lugar favorito, lo había encontrado hace pocos días no esta escondido del publico pero poca gente paseaba por ahí y podían descansar y platicar por largas horas. Llegó corriendo y jadeando un poco al lugar, su amiga aún no había llegado, en fin, dejó sus cosas sobre el suelo y subió al gran árbol, se acomodó en la rama mas grande de todas a buena altura del piso lo suficiente mente alto como para romperse una rodilla al caer, pero esto parecía importarle poco a la joven. Tomó su varita y apuntó hacia su mochila.  
  
-accio libro de artes- habló y en segundos un extraño libro de tapas forradas en piel negra algo grande y viejo llegó hasta sus manos.  
  
La joven tomó delicadamente el libro y comenzó a leer, cada página estaba llena de cosas desconocidas, inimaginables y jamás vistas ahora solo eran un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue e imposible que fuesen ahora. Imágenes extrañas acompañadas de símbolos igualmente extraños, una escritura antigua y compleja que hablaba del silencio que se había ocultado por siglos, de aquello que no debía ser dicho por que era peligroso y mucho menos practicarlo, de algo que el hombre jamás imaginó, pero vio y ahora le teme y le ignora, pues piensa que es solo fantasía, una fantasía peligrosa y mortal que existe y esta presente y se va haciendo más y más grande sin que nadie se de cuenta, una magia antigua y poderosa que va convirtiendo la magia pura poco a poco en un instrumento nocivo, esa magia pura que ocupa el lugar de un corazón que ahora esta afligido esa magia que debería ser utilizada para el bien se esta convirtiendo en el juguete de la misma muerte.  
  
-hola Ann- saludó Helen sentándose en el suelo bajo la agradable sombra del árbol.  
  
Ann salió de su ensimismamiento y le devolvió el saludo a su amiga, la lectura la había dejado sumergida y apartada de la realidad, observo que su amiga ya se encontraba sentada en el suelo tarareando una canción.  
  
-vaya tiene tiempo que no oigo esa melodiosa voz- comentó Annette con un pequeño toque de picardía en su voz.  
  
-¿es que una no puede hacer lo que quiera?- pregunto Helen con cierto enfado subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos miel de Annette serios y vacíos como siempre.  
  
-perdone su alteza, es que tenía tiempo que no la oía cantar- se disculpó Annette. Helen arrugó el entrecejo pero aún así no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
-disculpada- dijo Helen contenta, imposible que se enojase con su amiga.  
  
-Helen busca en mi mochila un cuaderno más grande que todos, la pasta es de color verde- dijo Annette sin mucha atención. Helen así lo hizo y sacó el mencionado cuaderno lo miró con curiosidad.  
  
-bien, desde que llegué aquí he estado haciendo unos bosquejos.-comenzó a decir Annette.  
  
-¡has dibujado!-exclamó contenta Helen interrumpiendo a su amiga, y sin esperar nada tomó el cuaderno de trabajo entre sus manos y comenzó a observar los dibujos.  
  
Annette dio un suspiro y continuó con su lectura. Helen miraba con atención cada dibujo, al principio solo había pequeños trazos y dibujos de criaturas mágicas, de ahí venían dibujos mejor elaborados de personas, uno del padre de Ann, de diferentes personas con diferentes gestos y posiciones, también había varios de ella, un cierto rubor recorrió las mejillas de la joven pues los dibujos de ella estaban bien hechos, pero algo la hacía sentirse incomoda viéndose a ella misma en dibujos, después estaba el bosquejo mas hermoso de todos, el colegio Cottingley dibujado, completamente tal y como lo conocían las dos, destacaba la torre principal que se elevaba hasta el infinito y se perdía entre las nubes, a los lados de la torre se encontraban los majestuosas construcciones similares a la casa de la opera en Australia (las constantes visitas de Helen a diversos lugares del mundo, hacía que relacionara construcciones mágicas con muggles) diversos árboles la adornaban en todos su alrededores, ahí se encontraba Cottingley elevada mágicamente sobre una enorme extensión de tierra, estaba en lo que parecía una colina al revés, flotando en medio del mar sobre las intensas aguas cristalinas, invisible para los muggles pero un espectáculo para todos aquellos que lograban observarla.  
  
-pues te ha quedado muy bien amiga- declaró Helen cerrando el cuaderno y devolviéndolo a su lugar.  
  
-gracias, espero no te haya molestado el último dibujo que hice- dijo Annette prestando atención a Helen.  
  
-oh claro que no- dijo Helen con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
-si no te gusta solo dímelo- le reprochó Annette.  
  
-Annette dibujas muy bien y si me gusta el dibujo, es más, ¿puedo quedármelo?- lo último lo dijo con cierto tono de inseguridad, mirando de forma suplicante a su amiga, Annette lo meditó por unos momentos en silencio, Helen esperaba impaciente la respuesta.  
  
-de acuerdo- accedió al fin.  
  
-¡gracias!, lo voy a cuidar como un tesoro- dijo Helen contenta se puso de pié y tomó el cuaderno.  
  
-confío en ello- murmuró Annette y volvió a su lectura.  
  
Helen miró el libro que tenía con desconfianza, sus ojos se abrieron bastante al leer el título. ¿cómo o dónde había conseguido ese libro?, su rostro pasó de la alegría a la preocupación, el cuaderno verde resbaló de sus manos y el ruido producido por la caída la hizo reaccionar.  
  
-Helen creo que consideraré de nuevo darte ese dibujo- dijo Annette viendo a su amiga por encima del libro que tenía y en tono burlón.  
  
-ay lo siento, fue sin querer, yo no quería.-empezó a excusarse Helen mientras recogía el cuaderno a prisa.  
  
-tranquila que no es el fin del mundo por haber tirado mi cuaderno de dibujos- dijo divertida ante la escena que hacía su amiga.  
  
Helen dejó escapar aire lentamente de sus pulmones aliviada. Annette bostezó ligeramente y de un salto bajó del árbol, se sacudió la túnica y tomó sus cosas.  
  
-creo que sería mejor irnos ya, la noche esta por caer y tenemos todo un fin de semana disponible-dijo Helen contenta, Annette se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
-no te olvides de la tarea- le recordó su amiga en tono serio.  
  
-ay que mala eres Annette ya me arruinaste el día- dijo Helen fingiendo llorar, Annette rió ante la parodia.  
  
-como ha pasado el tiempo- murmuró de repente Annette mirando a la luna, que comenzaba a aparecer, no había rastro alguno de estrellas.  
  
-tienes razón, ni yo me he dado cuenta- agregó Helen contemplando a la vez a la luna.  
  
Esa noche iba a haber luna llena, y lo mas seguro es que no habría estrellas. Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando el firmamento.  
  
-creo que es mejor irnos ya- dijo Annette emprendiendo el camino hacia el colegio.  
  
-eh oye no me dejes aquí- le demandó Helen alcanzándola y juntas se encaminaron hacia el castillo, dejando una hermosa luna llena atrás. 


End file.
